Rotary drilling methods employing a drill bit and drill stems have long been used to drill wellbores in subterranean formations. Drilling fluids or muds are commonly circulated in the well during such drilling to cool and lubricate the drilling apparatus, lift drilling cuttings out of the wellbore, and counterbalance the subterranean formation pressure encountered. The recirculation of the drilling mud requires the fast and efficient removal of the drilling cuttings and other entrained solids from the drilling mud prior to reuse. Shaker separators are commonly used to remove the bulk solids from the drilling mud. An essential element of the shaker separators are the shaker screens. Shaker screens are typically composed of a support frame and screen (either pretensioned or perforated plate screen) assemblies. As is illustrated in FIG. 2 the current state of the art method for securing the shaker screen (22) to the shaker separator (not fully shown) involves the use of a wedge block clamp (24) which is an integral part of the shaker separator and a wedge block (26). As one of skill in the art should know, the screen is placed in position underneath the wedge block clamp and then the wedge block is pounded into position so as to secure the screen to the shaker separator. Unfortunately, the shaking motion of the shaking separator can cause the loosening of the wedge block and thus the loosening of the screen vis-à-vis the shaker separator. Thus there exists a continuing need for improved designs in the support frames for shaker screens that improve the placement and retention of the screen to the shaker.